Drowning Desires
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Jack's alive and well, and he and Rose are reunited back on the Carpathia. But, Cal is still lurking in the shadows, ready to tear them apart forever. Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds. JACK LIVES STORY! :)
1. Reunited

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is my first titanic fanfiction, so please be nice, i've been wondering, what if Rose had gotten on the lifeboat? Well, that's what this story is about! It's in third person, because I suck at first person! Enjoy! Takes place after the ships sinking :) Italics are a persons thoughts!**

Rose sat on the deck of the Carpathia, waiting anxiously for the rest of the survivors, she hoped deep down, that Jack had made it, he had said he was a survivor, but was he able to tolerate that cold water? From what the officer told her, of the many that had gone into that freezing water, only seven were saved. All the survivors from the water had been rushed to the infirmary, yet she was not allowed in, why? She did not know.

"Rose!" A familiar voice shouted, she looked up, her green eyes roaming across all the faces, until she came to see a pair of startling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Jack!" She shouted, she threw the blanket off of her and started running, nearly tackling him to the ground as they embraced.

"I missed you Rose! God, I love you so much" Jack exclaimed, letting tears stream down his face.

"I thought you were dead, I didn't know if you survived that water, it was so cold Jack."

"I told you, i'm a survivor, alright? We're in this together, you and me, we'll settle down, away from everything in New York, and we'll deal with the after math of this, alright?" He asked.

Rose nodded and let the tears that she had been holding in for the past two days stream down her face. From a distance, a pair of angry brown eyes watched the heart warming scene.

_I'll get you back, Rose, and that gutter rat too! _

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Who do you think the person watching them was? If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know, who knows? Maybe i'll use them!**


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter 2, I was gonna wait until tomorrow, but decided to screw it, enjoy!**

The Carpathia docked in New York right on schedule, Jack and Rose got off the ship and, as well as the other survivors, were being hounded by writers for the _"New York Times"_ they didn't want to answer any questions, as did none of the others. Hurriedly, the two of them began walking, hoping to find a hotel to take refuge in.

As they sat in the lobby waiting to be brought up to their room, Jack felt someone tugging on his pants.

"Uncle Jack?" The voice asked, the two immediately turned around to stair into Cora's big brown eyes.

"Cora, you're alive? How come we didn't see you on the Carpathia?" Rose asked.

"I was in the infirmary with my father, he's still very sick, so he's being taken to a near by hospital for awhile, do you mind if I stay with you until he's all better?" The little six-year-old asked.

Jack knelt down to the child's eye level, "of course you may Cora, we wish your father the best too!" He exclaimed, carefully Jack picked the little girl up and they went up to their room. It was a decent room, of medium sized with a queen sized bed and a small kitchen, it looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. Within minutes, there was a knock on their door, carefully, Jack gave Cora to Rose, Jack was well aware that Cal was alive and well, so he signaled for the two girls' to hide and not come out until he told them to.

Jack tip toed to the door and cautiously open it, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Cal, but it was none other than,

"Molly"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know, please review!**


	3. Arrangements

**A/N: Hey everyone! How was everyones day so far? I went and saw the new Batman movie, which I was against, but it was pretty good. Should I say that my parents made the mistake of bringing me to see Spiderman when I was little and now I think when a spider bites me i'll become Spiderman? Well, yeah, anyways, enjoy!**

Jack turned to the closet that Rose and Cora were hiding in and opened the door. Instinctively, Rose screamed until she saw it was Jack and not Cal.

"We have a visitor." Was all Jack said and led her to the front room.

"Molly, what are you doing here? Is my mother with you?" Rose asked fearfully.

Molly sighed, "no darling, your mother is not with me, I came here to apologize, I should have known you didn't love Cal, if I knew how you were treated, I would have done something." Molly explained.

"Molly, it wasn't your fault, you did not know, no one did. Cal may have hit me several times, but that wasn't your fault." Rose told the older woman. Jack's eyes widened as he turned to face Rose.

"The bastard hit you? Rose, if I ever see him again, I am going to kill him!" Jack exclaimed.

"Uncle Jack? Aunt Rose?" Cora's scared little voice asked, Molly turned, finally noticing the six-year-old.

"Well, hello darling, what's your name?" She asked.

"Cora" Molly nodded and turned to the other two adults.

"I know a friend, who would be more than willing to help you out, her name is Bethany Franklin, go to the outskirts of the city and turn on "Grove Avenue" it's the second house on the left" She explained, handing a piece of paper to them before leaving.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Bethany Franklin

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated the last couple days, my sister came home from college last night and I would have updated, but my other sis who is-unfortunately-still living here has to sleep in the basement where the computer is. I was gonna update this morning, but I went to the beach instead. Enjoy! By the way, I changed my pen name, cause I can! lol, so now my name is: SelinaKyle21.**

Jack and Rose pulled up out side of a huge mansion a couple days later, Rose noticed it almost looked like the one that she grew up in before her father died. Nervously, they knocked on the door, a young woman, no more than her late twenties, early thirties, answered the door. This woman had dark blonde hair and light grey eyes, she was about Roses height and was holding a small girl about Cora's age.

"Hello?" She asked, looking them up and down anxiously.

"Hello, Bethany Franklin?" Jack asked.

Bethany nodded, "I am her."

"A friend of ours, Molly Brown, told us you would be willing to help us out" Rose explained, handing Cora to Jack.

She nodded, "of course! Come on in, you look tired!" She exclaimed, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"I assume you two want to share a room? Cora and Ella can share one too." Bethany asked. They nodded.

"Ella, can you go and tell Mary to set up a room for our guests?" Bethany asked the little girl.

"Yes mother." The girl, Ella said and left.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Cal is going to come in the story in the next couple chapters.**


	5. An Enemy

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been working on my Batman fanfiction and kinda forgot about this one! Although, while I was writing this, I thought about something. Imagine if, the last movie you watched happened in real life. How screwed are you? Dark Knight Rises. O.O. I'm pretty screwed! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Jack and Rose awoke the next morning to hear Bethany arguing with someone. It sounded like a mans voice from what they could tell.

"What's going on?" Cora asked coming into the room.

"Quiet Cora, we're trying to find out who Bethany is arguing with." Rose told the child, who nodded.

"Look, who ever you're looking for is obviously not here, so please leave and be on your way!" Bethany shouted, scaring Cora who went to Rose for comfort. The pair couldn't take anymore of the yelling and ran down the stairs.

"Bethany, who's at the_" Jack started before he was cut off by who he saw standing at the door.

"Now, tell me, did you really think that I was so stupid that I wouldn't know where you were?"

"Cal"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews until I update please? **


	6. Confrontations

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy with some other fanfictions...and to be honest, forgot about this one! Enjoy! Thanks to brianna.d.97 for the idea for this chapter!**

Cal looked at Jack and Rose then looked back at Bethany.

"So, you're helping _them?" _He hissed.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, a deep hostility in his tone, pushing Rose back behind him.

"Where is it?" The man asked, getting right down to business.

The two lovers looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"The heart of the ocean, I need it! Give it back." He demanded, pushing past Jack and gently brushing Rose's cheek.

"Don't touch her"

Cal sighed in frustration, "I will get you back Rose, i'll ask you again, do you really want to be this gutter rats whore?"

"I'd much rather be his whore than your wife!" The red head answered, wriggling out of his grip. Both of them had remembered when she had said those exact words to him just two days ago, back on the ship.

"Just tell me where the necklace is Rose! I have no intention to play games with you!" Cal practically shouted, making Rose jump.

As Cal had said that, Cora came running down the stairs and ran into Jack's arms.

"Get out of my house!" Bethany ordered sternly, shocking everyone, she had never spoken like that before. The thirty-year-old sighed and looked at Rose, Jack, and Cora.

"This isn't over."

Was all he said before leaving the house.

**A/N: Let me know what ya'll think! I always get happy when I get a review :)**


	7. Mary

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to update again...cause I have nothing better to do with my time! Haha Enjoy!**

Later that night, Rose and Jack sat on the couch, Cora sitting...no, sleeping, between them.

"How did he know we were here?" Jack asked.

Bethany sighed, "let's just say, Rose, it's a good thing you didn't marry him, he's not the faithful type...I was engaged to that bastard." The older blonde explained.

"Tea?" A young servant asked, coming into the room, she had long blonde hair pulled into a braid down her back, with deep blue eyes and tan skin.

"Yes, thank you Mary." Bethany answered, allowing the young woman to place the tray on the coffee table between them. Jack's eyes met the girl's and he almost dropped his cup.

"Mary?"

The servant, Mary, looked up, "Jack? I thought you were dead!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mary, this is Rose and Cora, Rose, this is Mary, my younger sister." Jack introduced them.

"Hello Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise" Rose said.

Jack looked at his sister.

"Mary? Can I talk to you in the kitchen? Alone?" The nineteen-year-old asked. Mary nodded and bashfully followed him to the kitchen.

"Why are you a servant?"

Mary sighed, "because Jack, after the fire and mother and father were killed, I had no idea where you were! I moved to New York shortly afterwards and was so desparate for money, that I resorted to begging on the streets...I was approached by Bethany and she offered me a job as her servant...she treats me well, Jack, and she pays me too." Mary explained.

Jack sighed, "when Rose and I are back on our feet, you can come with us, you don't have to be a maid anymore."

"Thank you, I'll think about it, I can't just leave Beth and her daughter like this." The eighteen-year-old explained. Jack nodded in understanding and kissed his sister on the cheek and left the kitchen.

Mary watched as her brother picked up a sleeping Cora and he and Rose retreated up the stairs.

_Glad to see my brother is finally settling down..._

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	8. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter...7? I think! Please make sure to review! I really appreciate it :)**

Over the coming weeks Rose and Jack had no sight of Cal. Rose awoke that morning sick to her stomach, feeling like she's going to throw up any minute, she reached to her left and saw Jack was no where to be seen and wasn't in the room. Sighing, she got up and went to Cora and Ella's room.

"Cora?" She asked, coming into the two six-year-olds bedroom to find both beds were un made and there was no sign of the little girls'. The red head felt her heart leap into her throat.

Hurriedly, the woman ran down stairs into the kitchen to see Jack sitting alone at the table.

"Where are Cora and Ella?" She asked.

Jack looked up, "I thought they were still asleep?"

Rose shook her head and started to walk out, until she ran, literally, into Bethany.

"Bethany? Have you seen Cora and Ella anywhere?"

"Oh, Mary took them into town to run errands." The older woman explained.

Rose and Jack sighed in relief. Even more so when Mary walked in moments later with the two children.

"Aunt Rose? Why are you crying?" Cora asked.

"I'm fine, I just didn't know where you were! Tell me next time you take them somewhere, please?"

Mary nodded, "of course miss Rose, I am sorry to have startled you"

The seventeen-year-old nodded and walked away back into the kitchen and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" The nineteen-year-old asked.

"I'm fine, i'm just not feeling well, haven't been for the last week."

Jack nodded, "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll come and check on you"

The young woman reluctantly nodded, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. She returned upstairs and fell into a deep sleep.

The red head awoke several hours later to hear someone shuffling about in the room. Her eyes landed on Mary, who was straightening up the room.

"How did you and my brother meet?" The blonde asked.

"We met on the Titanic."

"Really? You don't seem like the type of girl that would be interested in my brother...or associate with the poor." Mary explained.

"I'm not like most rich people...Jack saved me, many times over." Rose replied tiredly.

They stayed in silence for what felt like an hour before Mary abruptly changed the conversation.

"Are you pregnant?"

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, it's much appreciated :)**

**I will also be starting an ATW which is kinda like: Ask The Writer...you ask any APPROPRIATE question and I give an answer...I do this all the time!**


	9. Diagnosis

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy with school and having a social life! Lol. Enjoy!**

Rose immediately looked up at the young woman, shocked that she would even think something like that.

"What? That's absurd! Of course not...I can't be!" She answered.

"Really? When was your last period?" Mary asked.

Rose sighed and thought about it for several minutes, "I don't know to be honest, it was a month ago, at least."

"Alright, get dressed! I'm taking you to the family midwife!" The blonde explained, grabbing her coat.

The red head sighed and got dressed, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

Mary knocked on the midwifes house, waiting for the woman to answer...it seemed like hours before a petite young woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that matched her dress answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously, Mary whispered in the older womans ear, making her nod and motion for them to come inside the house.

"What brings you two young ladies here today?" The midwife asked, looking from Mary to Rose.

"I think my brothers...wife, Rose here is pregnant, will you please check her?" Mary asked, the woman nodded and took Rose into a private room in the back of the house.

After several hours and tests later, the midwife, Anna, finally had the results.

"Rose? How long have you been sick for?" Anna asked.

"About two weeks."

"And you said your last period was April 5th, 1912?"

Rose nodded.

Anna sighed, "unless there's something else then_"

"Then what?" The seventeen-year-old asked, cutting Anna off.

"You're pregnant."

**A/N: No, Rose and Jack aren't married yet...Mary just didn't know how to word it since, back then, an un married woman that was pregnant...it was frowned upon...Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	10. Telling Jack

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy with other stories. Enjoy!**

Rose and Mary walked back into the house, silently.

"Hey, I was worried about you, where have you been?" Jack asked, putting Cora down.

"In town, I just needed some fresh air." Was all she said, as she went into her bedroom to lie down, which worried Jack.

The nineteen-year-old followed Rose into the bedroom, and saw Rose's head was covered by the comforter, seemingly unaware that he had entered the room.

"Rose?" The blonde asked.

Nothing.

Jack sighed and shook her shoulder.

"What?" The red head asked, looking into his light blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked.

"Because you're scaring me Rose! I've never seen you act this way since I met you...what happened to that girl with the fire built up into you? It's like she died!" Jack exclaimed.

Rose stood up and pulled Jack into the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind her, as not to be over heard by anyone.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	11. A Talk with Mary

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, everythings been really busy, so i'll try and update ASAP.**

Rose waited for Jack to say something, anything at all, to assure her that everything would be okay.

"Jack?" Rose asked.

Jack was really scaring her at this point.

"How far along are you?" The nineteen-year-old asked, snapping out of his daze.

"About a month, the midwife, Mary's friend, said i'm due in January of next year...the baby was conceived on the Titanic, Jack." The red head explained.

"We're gonna have a baby...Rose, you have no idea how happy you made me right now."

"But Jack, what about Cal? He's still around and I don't want him anywhere near the baby, I don't want him to know."

Jack could tell this Rose was scared, and to be honest, he was too, only he didn't show it, he had to be strong for Rose.

"Everything will be okay, we'll give it a couple weeks, then we'll move to Santa Monica." He explained.

Rose nodded, she wanted to get out of New York as soon as possible, Jack kissed her on the forehead, and anxiously went to find his sister.

The older blonde found Mary sitting with Bethany, having tea, while Cora and Ella played in the front yard.

"Bethany? Can I speak with my sister alone?"

Bethany nodded and left the room, leaving Jack to sit down next to his sister.

"Rose and I are moving to Santa Monica in a couple weeks." Jack stated

Mary nodded.

"Rose would like it there, it's nice...why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I want you to come with us."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	12. Surprise Visit

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was at my friends cause my parents were in Florida. What did we do? For two days we had a _Fast and Furious _marathon. I regret nothing.**

Mary sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say, if anything at all.

"Jack, I love you, but I can't leave Bethany and her daughter. Bethany pays me good money." The young woman explained.

"Mary...the other day, Rose found over twenty thousand dollars, in cash, in her coat pocket. You will be well taken care of in Santa Monica." Jack almost begged.

"And when that money runs out?"

"Rose and I are gonna try and get jobs to support us...i'm used to being poor, but Rose isn't." Jack explained, shaking his sandy blonde hair out of his face.

"I don't know Jack, i'll think about it...now if you'll excuse me, I should get to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow." Mary answered, brushing her dress off and heading up to her bedroom, only to find Bethany sitting on her bed.

"I would just like to tell you, that if you want to go with your brother and Rose, you're more than welcome to, there are plenty of servants around that can take your place, and if Santa Monica doesn't work out, you can always come back." The older woman explained.

"But, are you sure miss?"

"Of course Mary, you've worked hard these last few years, just come back and visit, will you?"

"I will Beth I promise."

Bethany nodded with a smile, and left Mary to retire for the night.

Rose awoke the next morning, in a daze. She didn't know what woke her, but something was amiss.

Sighing, she got up, walking to the kitchen, and saw Cora sitting there, seemingly drawing.

"Good morning, Cora." Rose greeted.

"Morning Aunt Rose, are we still going to visit my papa in the hospital today?" The six-year-old asked.

"Of course, darling, we'll leave as soon as Uncle Jack wakes up, alright?"

Cora nodded and handed Rose the paper.

"Why, this is lovely, I'll treasure it always." She said, kneeling down to kiss the girl on the cheek, caught off guard by someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it." Cora said, getting out of her seat and running to answer it, not wanting to keep the person waiting.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked.

"Hello sweet heart, i'm a friend of Jack and Rose, may I speak with her?" The woman asked.

The little girl nodded and called down the hall.

"Aunt Rose, there's a lady here to see you!" She called.

"Who is it, Cora?" Rose asked.

The red heads eyes widened at who it was standing before her.

"Mother"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	13. Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update, i'm starting to get some writers block, so, if y'all have any ideas, let me know!**

Rose stared in shock at her Mother, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the older woman, her green eyes boring into Ruth's dark brown ones.

"Hello, Rose, may I come in?" Ruth asked.

Rose nodded, stepping aside for her mother.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's getting ready to take Cora to see her father in the hospital."

"The poor girl, I hope he's alright."

Rose glared.

"Well, he still has really bad pneumonia from the water and frostbite...Mother, what are you doing here?" The seventeen-year-old asked, fuming at this point.

Ruth sighed.

"Rose, I just wanted to apologize about what happened on the Titanic, I should have realized you weren't happy with Hockley and called off the wedding."

"It's alright Mother, what's done is done, Jack and I are moving to Santa Monica in a week, you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"Rose?"

"Jack, darling, you remember my Mother, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Ready to go Aunt Rose?" Cora asked.

The red head nodded and turned to the older woman.

"Want to come with us?"

"I would love to...an old thing like me has nothing better to do on a Saturday."

_What's gotten into my Mother?_

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Feel free to give ideas!**


	14. Hospital Visit

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been super busy and when I was gonna do it yesterday, I saw Iron Man 3 instead, clearly my priorities are set straight!**

The small group arrived at the hospital, Cora excited to see her father for the first time in weeks.

"Hurry!" She called, running up to the nurses station, where a dainty young woman sat chatting with one of her fellow nurses, her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Excuse me?"

The young nurse smiled at Cora and got up, kneeling down to the little girl's height.

"Well, what can I do for you sweetie?" She asked, flashing a smile of all white teeth, which made the six-year-old smile in return.

"I'm looking for my Daddy. His name is William Jameson." She explained, looking at the woman with her dark brown eyes.

"Of course. Right down the hall, last door on the left. I hope he gets better soon."

"Thank you...Auntie Rose! Uncle Jack, Ruth, over here!" The girl called, racing towards the room, almost tripping over her dress in the process, the group of adults following behind.

The group got to the small room to see Cora's father barely conscious, breathing tubes extended from his nose and an IV in his hand. A plastic bag with a clear liquid hung on a cold, metal rod to the left of the bed. Checking William's vitals was a young doctor in a white lab coat.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Jameson's family. I'm Doctor Jacobson." He explained, shaking everyones hand as Cora ran to her fathers side.

"Hello Doctor. How is he?" Jack asked, joining his niece at his friends side.

The man sighed.

"Well, not so good, it seems he get's worse as each day passes, he'll be lucky if he survives another day."

Rose pulled over a chair and joined Jack and Cora, her mother standing awkwardly off to the side.

The sick man started to speak.

"Rose...Jack..." He gasped.

The two could just tell he wasn't doing any good, his breathing was ragged and his voice was quiet and raspy.

"Yes sir?" Rose asked quietly, trying to keep her tears at bay. The older man turned to his young daughter, who stared back innocently, oblivious to the fact that this could be the last time she sees her father alive and he weakly took her hand.

"Sweetie, always remember that I love you. Now, go with your Aunt Rose and her mother. I need to speak with Uncle Jack."

Cora nodded, kissing her father on the cheek and taking Rose's hand, following the two women out the door.

"Jack, you were always like a brother to me...and I love Cora dearly, please make sure she knows that. Promise me you and Rose will look after her."

William coughed.

"No, you aren't dying. Not today, please try and get better." Jack begged, tears threatening to fall.

Another cough.

"I am afraid my time has come. I couldn't think of anyone better to look after my daughter, it's timed I joined her mother." William's gaze drifted to the window, where Ruth and Rose sat with Cora, who sat drawing.

"You will be missed. I just wish it didn't have to be so...soon...I will watch Cora, you, Cora, and Rose are the only family I have left...now without you, it's just her and Rose. How will I tell them?"

William grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it gently, but firmly.

"You will find a way." The older man said, and closed his eyes, taking one last final breath, just waiting for his imminent death.

_William Jameson died on Saturday, May 28,1912 at 11:30 AM at St. Josephs hospital. _

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


End file.
